


【红蜂】游乐场不打烊

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 圣诞贺文, 小甜饼, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: Merry Christmas!!!





	【红蜂】游乐场不打烊

一年一度的赛博坦的“平安夜”*就要来了，佳节在即，整个赛博坦都被欢乐的气氛笼罩着，大街上到处是鲜花、彩灯、气球，人人面甲上都带着喜悦。

 

 

可有一个TF却在烦恼。

 

 

 

 

“不就表个白嘛，很难么？”

 

很难。他想，我可没法上演你写的剧本里的那种桥段。

 

 

“新开了个游乐场，很不错，正好平安夜要到了，不如约他一起去？”

 

暂且考虑下西梁丸这小丫头片子的建议，他想，毕竟她和那个小家伙关系好。

 

 

“追汽车人啊？我有经验！我跟你讲，首先你要酱酱...然后再酿酿....”

 

前面的我都信了，可最后加入光谱教是什么鬼？他一边故作应和，一边在芯里说。

 

 

“我听闻你在追求大黄蜂。”

 

是的，prime。他傲然地抬着头仰望比他高出许多的领袖，自由权利归众生，我自然有追求他的权力，你说呢？

 

 

“大黄蜂啊，是不一般的汽车人领袖，我很欣赏。”

 

你管好你家那位小领袖就行，不要掺和我的事。他向他的前领导翻着光学镜。

 

 

“经过计算，你此次表白行动不合逻辑，成功率只有10%，和你组织野餐成功的几率一样。”

此时另一个声音响起，“检测到幽默，结论，很好笑。”

 

......这就是我他渣的和你俩合不来的原因。他在芯里道。

 

 

 

 

 

所以——他和大黄蜂到底是怎么站在游乐场鬼屋的门口的呢？

 

 

“一点也不吓人，真的，你陪我去一次呗。”

 

 

“行啊，没问题，什么时候？”

 

 

就这么简单。大黄蜂很爽快地就答应了。

 

 

那一瞬间红蜘蛛甚至在想——这小家伙...该不会有什么“阴谋”吧？

 

 

而按照红蜘蛛的设想，他呢，只需在大黄蜂被吓得尖叫的时候，哼哼，把害怕的小家伙搂在怀里，然后捧着他的面甲，告诉他，有我在......

 

 

计划通！！

男友力MAXXXXXXXXXX！

 

 

太完美了。他在芯里感叹，我他渣的真是太聪明了。

 

啊哈，他才不会承认他偷偷看了他蓝色僚机写的剧本呢。

 

 

 

 

鬼屋售票处没什么人，红蜘蛛和大黄蜂很快就买完了票，大黄蜂已经走在前面掀开了入口的门帘。而红蜘蛛回头向管理员使了个眼色。

 

 

管理员心领神会地点点头。

 

 

他在这之前已经秘密安排妥当了。从他们进去之后，鬼屋管理员不会再放任何一个TF进来。

 

 

 

 

夜幕降临，华灯初上，游乐场里的TF们也多了起来。

 

 

管理员玩着手机，一边想，今天遇到个大金主，真不错，只要跟来的TF说“很抱歉，鬼屋正在维修，暂不开放”，今晚赚的回扣可就比自己一个月的工资都还多了。

 

 

他一边美滋滋地想着，一边看见一个影子晃了过去，桌上甩下刚刚好的门票钱。

 

 

“哎等下...”他刚准备喊住那个身影，却突然发现——这不就是刚才他这位金主么？

 

 

他揉了揉光学镜，没错，这机翼、这小高跟、这头雕...一模一样啊，可...总觉得哪里不对劲？

 

 

他想再看清一点，那个影子已经闪进了鬼屋。

 

 

算了，一定是我看错了，就是同一个人，估计...什么时候出来我没看到吧？管理员重新玩起了手机。

 

 

天色这么暗，谁分得清红色和紫色啊。

 

 

 

 

 

和红蜘蛛所设想的场景不一样，大黄蜂非但没有被墙两侧时不时弹出来的“鬼”吓到，反而还煞有其事地分析起来。

 

 

“小红，你看，一般这种天花板上有滑轮的，说明一会会有吊在上面的鬼飘过来——”大黄蜂指指头顶。

 

 

“像这种转弯拐角处，一般都会设置暗门，然后来吓进来的人——”大黄蜂一边说，一边将从旁边伸出来的一个鬼的头“温柔”地按了回去。

 

 

“这些左右两侧的一般都有热感应，只要不踩到就不会触发机关——”大黄蜂高高地跨过几个地方，“跟着我，准没错。”

 

 

红蜘蛛跟着大黄蜂踩过的地方跨过去，一时间芯里感慨万千。

 

 

这家伙...怎么就不按套路出牌呢？ 

 

 

“看吧，一个机关都没触发！”大黄蜂回过头露出得意的笑，“鬼屋我超在行——”

 

 

一个“鬼”突然从一侧的暗门窜出来。

 

 

大黄蜂受惊地迅速一躲，一个趔趄没站稳，向红蜘蛛面前直直地扑倒过来。

 

 

Seeker良好的夜视能力让他一瞬间就稳稳地接住了倒过来的大黄蜂。

 

 

计划通！他按捺住内芯的狂喜。此时此刻简直比看到科学家吃瘪+情报官卡带+前虎子领袖输出guan生锈加起来还爽啊！

 

 

“你没事吧？”他小心翼翼地问。环在大黄蜂身后的手臂却没有松开。

 

 

“没...没事。”大黄蜂小声回应。似乎...也没有挣脱的意思。

 

 

莫非...

 

 

他们靠的特别地近，昏暗中，小家伙的面甲就贴着自己的胸口，温热的置换气流拂过他的座舱，扰得他火种里痒痒的。

 

 

就是现在，红蜘蛛，拿出你演说的本事来。他在芯里对自己说。

 

 

红蜘蛛暗暗吞咽了一口电解液。

 

 

“大黄蜂，我......”

 

 

 

 

“叫叫！蜂仔！”

 

 

一声惊喜的呼唤。

红蜘蛛听见自己芯碎的声音。

 

 

“闹闹！”怀中一声惊喜的回应。

红蜘蛛感觉自己每一条线路都在冒火花。

 

 

紫色的僚机一手拿着一串团子，一只手拼命地跟他们打着招呼。

红蜘蛛感觉自己保险丝要断了。

 

 

“闹，翻，天，”红蜘蛛罕见的称呼了他的全名——然而这位正大口嚼着团子的飞行者并未注意到这不同寻常——“你怎么进来的？”

 

 

“什么怎么进来的？当然是买票进来的！”闹翻天一面甲“你是不是短路了”的样子。

 

 

“是啊，难道他不能进来吗？”大黄蜂也好奇地问。

 

 

“当...当然没有，”他赶紧转移话题，“TC那家伙怎么没跟你一起？”

 

 

“TC他不来。他觉得无聊，”闹翻天嘟着嘴，转头跟大黄蜂兴冲冲地说，“蜂仔，你觉不觉得这个鬼屋一点也不可怕？哇，那个机关实在太劣质啦...”

 

 

“是的！小红开始说这个鬼屋一点也不吓人，我还有点怀疑，现在发现，果然一点也不吓人！”大黄蜂得意地冲红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜。

 

 

红蜘蛛简直生无可恋。

 

 

 

 

[内线]红蜘蛛：TC，把蠢货带走，我这有正事要办，他过来捣乱...

 

[内线]惊天雷：哪个蠢货？

 

[内线]红蜘蛛：只会吃那个...赶紧的，我这十万火急。

 

[内线]惊天雷：《绝望主妇》和《绯闻女孩》全套的影视资源。

 

[内线]红蜘蛛：再加《情深深雨蒙蒙》和《还珠格格》。

 

[内线]惊天雷：成交。

 

 

 

很快，只见闹翻天接了一个电话，“TC找我有事，我先走了哈！你们慢慢玩。”

 

 

说着紫色的小飞机就要来抱小黄人“告别”。

 

 

红蜘蛛一把大黄蜂拽到自己后面，自己迎接了这个“热情的”拥抱，顺便温柔地“踩”了一下他的脚。

 

 

“呃......叫叫，你座舱硌到我了。”闹翻天呲牙咧嘴，叫叫刚那一下绝对是故意的！——但他想不出来是为什么。

 

 

“我当然知道，”红蜘蛛露出非常“友善”的微笑，“那现在，亲爱的闹仔，咱们可以告别了？”

 

 

“恩...呃...再见。”闹翻天赶紧脚底抹油——溜了。

 

 

火种源在上，红蜘蛛真想一脚踹在这紫色小炉渣后挡板上。

 

 

 

 

从鬼屋出来，两个机都觉得有些饿了，便寻思着买点什么东西吃。

 

 

路过一个摊位，大黄蜂突然停下了脚步。

 

 

“吃糖人吗？”小黄人指着那金色的冒着热气的能量糖，甜甜的香气缭绕在空气中。

 

 

“糖人？你怎么会——”看着大黄蜂望着他的期待的眼神，红蜘蛛生生把后面半句“像个幼生体”咽了回去。

 

 

“你怎么会——有这么好的想法呢！”看看，赛星前领袖的应变能力。他在芯里给自己点了10086个赞。

 

 

“做两串小蜜蜂形状的。”他跟卖能量糖的老板说。

 

 

“哎呀，不好意思啊，糖不够了，蜜蜂的话只够做一串的。”

 

 

“要不...”大黄蜂开口。

 

 

“一串就一串！给你钱，赶紧做。”他想，反正自己也不爱吃糖。

 

 

他接过刚做好的热乎乎的糖人，递给大黄蜂。

 

 

小家伙却不接，“你先吃。”

 

 

“你先吧，我不爱吃糖。”

 

 

“好...好吧。”大黄蜂接过去，咬了一口。

 

 

啊，他咀嚼的样子真可爱。小腮帮子鼓鼓的...

 

 

“尝一口嘛。真的很好吃，不骗你。”大黄蜂把糖人举得高高的。

 

 

“好吧。”他就是拿这家伙没辙。红蜘蛛俯下身，轻轻握住大黄蜂拿着糖人的手，轻轻咬了小蜜蜂的一只小翅膀下来。

 

 

“甜吗？”

 

 

“恩...还不错。”

 

 

他嚼着糖做的小翅膀，突然一个想法冒出在处理器里——大黄蜂的小门翼咬起来，是什么感觉呢？

 

 

“哈哈哈，小红，你的嘴角粘上糖啦，”大黄蜂咯咯地笑了，“你低一点，我帮你擦掉。”

 

 

赛星前领袖听话地俯下身。

 

 

小家伙的手指就在他的唇边，他们靠的是那么的近。

 

 

他能感觉到大黄蜂轻轻的置换气流温柔地拂过他的面甲，小家伙面甲有些微微的泛红...他的光学镜真蓝啊，倒映着自己的影子，就跟青丘的天一样...

 

 

他感到自己的火种怦怦直跳。

 

 

“你再低一点，我够不着...”

 

 

他赶紧又凑近了点，哦，现在他们几乎要贴在一起了，近的他甚至能够嗅到大黄蜂口腔内糖的丝丝甜味儿...

 

 

尝起来会是什么滋味儿呢？

 

 

他处理器忽然冒出这个想法。

 

 

不如，就在现在...

 

不行...

 

要不还是...

 

算了...

 

赛星前领袖正在天人交战中。

 

 

曾经的“红蜘蛛陛下”“赛博特恩王朝大司寇”“王境的守护者”“霸天虎领袖”“霸天虎空军指挥官”。

 

 

此时啊，也不过是一个在苦恼着表白的普通年轻金刚罢了。

 

 

 

 

“擦干净了！”

 

 

大黄蜂的话语中止了他处理器的全部幻想。

 

 

“谢...谢谢。”

 

 

“小红，你今天很奇怪。”大黄蜂抱着手臂看着他。

 

 

“有吗？没有哪里奇怪啊，”红蜘蛛赶紧拿出以前和前领袖耍嘴皮那一套，“你看我还是两个光镜，一个鼻子一个嘴...”

 

 

“你是不是有话要对我说？”好家伙，一针见血。

 

 

红蜘蛛迅速回答，“没有。”

 

 

哦渣的，说完他真想把自己变形齿轮扭下来。

 

 

“那好吧，我们去玩摩天轮吧！”

 

 

“等下！其实...”红蜘蛛低着头雕，“大黄蜂...我...”

 

 

“我...喜欢...”

 

 

“喜欢...”

 

 

“你...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

等了半天，没声。

 

 

红蜘蛛抬头，咦，机呢？？？

 

 

“小红你快来啊！我已经买好咱俩的票啦！”小黄人站在摩天轮入口处向他用力挥着手臂。

 

 

“......”

 

 

渣的！！！

 

 

红蜘蛛真想用氖射线把这个游乐场轰了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

传说摩天轮达到最高点时，如果与恋人亲吻，就会永远一直走下去。

 

 

他们所乘坐的座舱正在随着机械杆的转动而爬升，很快就将到最高点。

 

 

这个传说他是从TC那里听来的，当时他毫不留情地嘲笑了他的僚机，然后把这个故事抛在了脑后。

 

 

可现在，他看着坐在对面的大黄蜂，忽然鬼使神差地想起了这个事。

 

 

再不说，今天可要浪费了啊。

 

 

红蜘蛛芯一横，霍地站起来。

 

 

“大黄蜂...”

 

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

......

 

 

 

 

“恩...我早就知道了。”

 

 

“哦...你早就...等等！什么？你怎么知道的？”

 

 

“谍报工作者的直觉。”大黄蜂看着他。

 

 

“......”

 

 

“好吧，逗你的。”大黄蜂也站了起来，“因为你已经说过了，而且...说了很多遍。”

 

 

“什...什么时候？”

 

 

“就是那段时候...你知道的，只有你能看见我。”大黄蜂说，“每个晚上，你充电的时候...都会喊我的名字，然后...恩，就说一些...”大黄蜂声音越来越小。

 

 

红蜘蛛此时突然很希望脚下裂开一道缝，让他一头栽到火种源。

 

 

“那时候只想着能够让赛博坦稳定下来，别的没想太多，后来又发生了太多事，你知道的。”小家伙轻声说，“但...我一直都知道，你是什么样的人。”

 

 

他望着他，大黄蜂的光学镜澄澈的犹如最纯净的湖泊。

 

 

 

 

“那...那你...你现在怎么想的。”他会答应吗，还是拒绝呢。

 

 

他的火种怦怦直跳。

 

 

“其实刚才买糖的时候，我就想说了......”

 

 

“做两串小蜜蜂不够，为什么不做一串小蜜蜂——和一串小星星呢？”

 

 

“......为...为...什么？”红蜘蛛艰难地吞了一口电解液...一边暗骂自己，你他渣的还问个流水线啊...答案呼之欲出不是吗？该死的，红蜘蛛，做点什么啊...

 

 

“为什么？”大黄蜂光学镜转了转，“我想想啊，当然是因为，我喜欢star——”

 

 

小黄人短促的惊呼，淹没在了飞行者突如其来的亲吻里。

 

 

红蜘蛛一手拦腰拥住大黄蜂，一手捧着大黄蜂的面甲，金属软舌长驱而入，充满占有欲地肆意掠夺着口腔里的每一寸角落，大黄蜂有些生涩地回应着他的吻，双方的舌尖缱绻地交缠在一起，红蜘蛛也逐渐将手移到了小家伙的后脑上，辗转厮磨着加深了这个吻......

 

 

“嗡”的一声，听到大黄蜂的冷却扇打开了，红蜘蛛才恋恋不舍地放开他，小家伙面甲上一片潮红，吻得湿润的金属嘴唇在霓虹色的灯光下反射出亮晶晶的光泽。

 

 

他回味着小黄人舌尖的滋味，在芯里想，真甜。

 

 

比糖人还甜。

 

 

 

 

 

“Star...你真傻。”

 

 

“呃——比...比闹翻天还傻？”他没头没脑地来了这么一句。

 

 

大黄蜂愣了一下，随即笑起来。

 

 

“对。”

 

 

普神，他笑起来可真可爱啊。他呆呆地望着大黄蜂。

 

 

“Star，你面甲怎么红了。”

 

 

“你看错了。”

 

 

“你是不是害羞了？”

 

 

“你想多了。”

 

 

“好吧，算我想多了——哇，你看那边，在放焰火哎！”大黄蜂的注意力很快就被别的吸引了。

 

 

此时此刻，摩天轮正好处于最高点，从这个角度俯瞰下去，整个游乐场都一清二楚，而不远处那流光溢彩的焰火——据说是游乐场在平安夜这一天特别安排的盛典——更是迸放出璀璨夺目的光彩，几乎每个座舱里的游客都被这一幕吸引了，纷纷贴在门上观看。

 

 

红蜘蛛芯念一动，一个想法冒出在处理器里。

 

 

 

 

“Bee，咱们换个地方，近距离看。”

 

 

“什么？可这里已经是最近的角度了啊——wowwwwww！！！”

 

 

在大黄蜂的惊呼中，红蜘蛛一脚踹开了摩天轮的门。

 

 

“过来，” 他指着自己的腰甲，“把这里抱紧。” 

 

 

“红蜘蛛...你把门踹坏了。”大黄蜂小声提醒他。

 

 

“没事，我喊风刃他们去摆平。”他才不care，飞行者抬着双臂，一副“赶紧过来”的架势。

 

 

好吧。大黄蜂轻轻环上飞行者的腰，一边在芯里叹气，这位前领袖真的是任性的可以啊。

 

 

目测了一下距离，他开启推进器，纵身一跃，向那个方向俯冲过去。

 

 

夜风擦着他们身侧呼呼掠过。他忽地感觉腰上一紧。

 

 

“Star，太快了...”小黄人微弱的声音几乎埋没在呼啸的风里。

 

 

真麻烦...红蜘蛛芯里想，但还是放慢了俯冲的速度。一边伸过一只手臂环过大黄蜂的腰，紧紧地将他圈在自己怀里，一边调整着推进的速度和角度。

 

 

飞行者的经验和优势让他不费什么力气就找到了一个近距离又不会让烟花掉到身上的位置。此时他们悬停在焰火的上空，自上而下地俯视着不断喷涌出来的如同繁星坠落的焰火。

 

 

“真美啊...小红，”大黄蜂期待地问，“还...还可以再近点么？”

 

 

“当然可以。”

 

 

“可是...”大黄蜂小心翼翼地说，“你的能量会不会不够...”

 

 

“想什么呢？带你这样的小家伙，绰绰有余...只不过...”红蜘蛛想了想，“你不怕吗？”

 

 

“怕什么？”大黄蜂将头雕又向他身上靠了靠，紧紧地贴着他的座舱，“你可是飞得最好的。”

 

 

“......”

 

 

而你，是世界上最好的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

从躲枪子到躲烟花，真没想到有一天自己的敏捷点会用在这个地方。红蜘蛛一边带着大黄蜂灵巧地穿梭在绚丽的焰火中，一边在芯里想。飞行者悄悄地将手护在小家伙的头顶，他可不愿意让这漂亮的蜜糖一样的涂装受到一丁点儿损害。

 

 

无数的如同点点星光的火焰不断在他们身边坠落，璀璨如同天上的星河。

 

 

“真美啊...”大黄蜂由衷地赞叹，“Star，你说是不是？”

 

 

交织在一起的灯光和焰火，如梦似幻。而怀中的人，却又是那么真实。

 

 

红蜘蛛偏过头，在大黄蜂的小触角上落下一个温柔的吻。

 

 

“是。”

 

 

 

 

We wish you a merry christmas...

And a happy new year...

 

 

爱在夜里悄悄开放。

 

 

故事不散场，游乐园永不打烊。

 

 

 

END


End file.
